Reincarnations
by xXRoseOfDarknessXx
Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation?"  Christina Day's lifelong dream is to play Christine in the Phantom of the Opera. What happens when she finally accomplishes this dream? Modern time ErikXChristine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I felt my heartbeat pounding in my chest as I sat in the large room with the others, waiting for my name to be called. Paranoid worries flushed over me; Would I be good enough? What if I messed up? What if everyone laughed at me?

"Bianca Edwards?" A deep voice pulled me from my thoughts as the girl next to me jumped up and followed him, head held high and strut in her step, through a door to the stage. I faintly heard the sound of her voice drifting through the closed door. It was powerful and operatic, but lacked the sweetness and innocence required for the part we were auditioning for. An innocence I could only hope my voice could project…

Her singing was suddenly cut off by a loud thump. I, along with the other girls in the room, jumped and looked around at each other nervously. Seconds later, Bianca came stomping back through the door.

"If that is your idea of humour, I shall have you know I am not amused at all!" She shouted over her shoulder as the director ran after her.

"Wait, I swear that wasn't me, I did nothing!" he called, pleading.

"Then talk to your stagehands and fire some of them. I will not be playing Christine now, that's for certain!" she glared at him without stopping.

"You aren't right for that part anyways." The director said quickly. Bianca stopped and turned around to glare at him.

"Not right? I have had vocal training from one of the best singers in the world since I was old enough to speak, and you say I'm not right?" She shouted at him in a piercingly high voice before twirling around and stomping out the exit.

"No, wait, you're not right for Christine! Perhaps we could have you cast as Carlotta instead?" he suggested, reaching for the door handle. However, when he tried to pull the door open it got stuck. He frowned and pulled harder, but it stayed shut. The man looked around nervously. "Or perhaps she should not play any part in this production at all." He reconsidered, his voice shaking slightly as he continued to search the room.

I looked around, confused. What was he looking for?

He seemed to catch himself, clearing his head with a quick shake and he turned to me. "Miss Christina Day, correct?" I nodded. "It's your turn now." he told me, holding the door to the theatre open for me.

I gulped and stood up, walking through the door into the large room. I felt calmer once I stepped inside. Theatres had that affect on me, I felt like I belonged and so being in them soothed me. This is my place.

I stepped up on the stage and faced the director and the manager, who were sitting in the front row looking at me incredulously. Not that I could blame them. I was very young in comparison to the other girls who had auditioned. They were mostly in their twenties or thirties, whereas I was only sixteen.

Then again, so was Emmy Rossum in the Phantom movie.

"Have you had any musical training?" The man who'd chased the other girl out asked, though his tone showed he didn't expect much.

"Not much," I felt myself heat under his gaze. "I have been taking vocal lessons for the past two years though."

The man nodded and wrote something on his clipboard and I thought I heard him sigh in annoyance. "You may begin when you're ready."

I took a deep breath, allowing myself to slip into character and hearing the musical accompaniment in my head. Part of me wanted to watch them as I sang, to see whether or not I was wasting their time as they thought I would. But I had to put my everything into this audition. This was my life goal, I had to try my hardest.

"_Think of me," _I thought I heard a sharp intake of breath but I paid no attention. Just kept singing._ "Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye," _I sang, hearing my voice ring throughout the theatre. The sound calmed me, and I sang on.

"_Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me"_

I kept singing until the song was over, and only then did I allow myself to look at the men sitting before me. Their eyes were wide and one even had their mouth slightly open in…awe? Or horror?

They regained their composure and stood up. "Thank you Miss Day, that was a great performance. You can expect to hear from us by the end of the week if you've made it. I wish you luck." He smiled kindly at me and I bowed my head in thanks.

But something strange happened once more. When he went to open the doors to let me out and to call in the next girl to audition, the door stuck. Just as the front door had. The doors must be quite old, after all this theatre did look like it'd been around for quite a while.

He tried again, twisting and pulling at the handle with all his might, but to no avail. Eventually he stopped and looked at me. "Miss Day?" he addressed me.

Nervousness swelled inside me. Was he going to blame me for breaking the door, since I was the last to touch it?

"Congratulations. We have decided you are to be the part of Christine Daaé."

**What could have caused this sudden change of heart? Find out in the next chapter of Reincarnations! **

**Authoress Note: I've had this idea for a while actually. Unlike my other story, Phangirl or Lover? I know exactly where I'm going with this. I don't know exactly how I'm going to get there, but it shouldn't be too hard to do. **

**Erik: Does anyone else find it strange that the protagonist has the same first name as the one in her other phanfic?**

**Me: No! This is Christina. The other one is Kristina. There's a difference.**

**Erik: If you say so.**

**Me: But I swear I have reasons for both! I'll get to them eventually (Though with this story it should be obvious thanks to the title)**

**Erik: And if it wasn't, then the authoress here just spoiled it for you.**

**Me:…. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lady Cavalier: Just wait, there's another one too! You'll recognize this one immediately. **

**Hahahaha imagine Erik meeting the ghost busters **

**Erik: Something tells me I would not like these people, whoever they are.**

**Don't worry, I won't forget about other stories. **

**belleange48: Thank you, and I'll try to!**

**Adriatic Rose: Yeah Erik tends to do that when people don't do what he wants, especially when it comes to Christine. Thanks!**

**Chapter 2: **

"Congratulations Miss Day. We have decided you are to play the part of Christina Daaé," he told me. I couldn't read his tone. Partially happy yes, but I could have sworn there was resignation and perhaps even fear in his eyes as well.

"Tell the other girls we're sorry for the trouble, but we've found our Christine and they should go home." he told one of the other men. He turned back to me. "Return here this time tomorrow to meet the rest of the cast," he instructed before hurrying off to discuss something with the manager, leaving me alone and pleasantly confused.

I reached a tentative hand towards the door handle, expecting it to still be stuck, but to my surprise it came open with no problems. Even more confused, I hurried home, eagerly awaiting tomorrow when my rold as the new Christine Daaé would officially begin.

~X~X~X~X~

As instructed, I returned to the theatre at noon the next day. For a second I worried that the director had changed his mind, or that telling me I'd gotten the role was all a joke. But when he opened the door, he looked just as serious as he had the other day.

"Phantom cast, come out and meet the girl playing Christine Daaé!" he shouted as he led me into the theatre.

A stream of chatting people came pouring out from backstage. Some of them I could match to a character, but most of them just looked like regular people.

A tall brunette woman eyed me with distaste. "She is to be Christine? Look at how small she is! She can't be older than twenty," she pointed out, eyeing me.

"I'm sixteen, actually," I corrected her softly. She scoffed and I felt myself blush.

"A child? Do you really think this child can handle such a large role?" The woman asked the director.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging in response. "I didn't choose her."

Immediately everyone fell silent and nodded to each other, as if they understood.

I looked around, confused. "What do you mean? Of course you chose me, I auditioned and you told me I got the part." But it hadn't gone exactly like that. He hadn't cast me until after the door had gotten stuck…

"The Phantom chose you, not me. I merely followed his requests." The director explained.

"The Phantom insisted on her?" One girl, a blonde who looked around my age, squealed. "Oh you're so lucky, they didn't even get through all the auditions yet! You must have a beautiful voice," she said, looking up at me in awe.

"I'm nothing special," I protested, blushing. "And did you say the Phantom? As in the Phantom of the Opera?" I asked, confused.

"Yep!" The blonde giggled. "We have our very own Phantom of the Opera here. No one knows where he came from, and the owners of the theatre say nothing like this has happened before. But he gives little signs to let people know what he wants. So far all he's done is help decide who should play what role. He also likes dropping things on people he doesn't like," she explained with a chuckle.

I remembered the loud sound I'd heard when Bianca had auditioned. Was that the sound of their phantom disapproving of her?

"Why do you listen to this phantom though?" I wondered. The way the director had immediately cast her as Christine as soon as the doors had stuck, obeying the ghost's opinion without question… was this phantom as dangerous as the real Erik?

"He hasn't caused much damage, but he seems very stubborn. If he doesn't want something to happen, he just keeps messing it up and breaking little things until the bosses change their minds. It's just easier to listen to him, whoever he is," another cast member explained.

"Since no one knows who he is, it's not like we can kick him out. We can't do anything, except maybe call the ghost busters," Elsie suggested with a laugh.

"Enough of this nonsense! The phantom is probably just a stagehand messing around anyways." The director insisted stubbornly. "I brought Christina here to get acquainted with the cast she will be performing with, NOT so you could fill her head with ghost stories!"

"Sorry!" The blonde apologized, but she didn't sound apologetic. She opened her mouth, probably to introduce herself, but the brunette who had doubted me earlier interrupted.

"I am Carolina Brown," she announced importantly. "And I have been given the honour of playing La Carlotta." As I had guessed. She fit the part perfectly.

"I'm Elsie Collins, I play Meg Giry!" she smiled. I didn't have much time to compare her to her character though, because an extremely attractive golden brown haired man stepped up to introduce himself. I had never seen a man so attractive in my life, not even in movies.

"My name is Ral Chevalier, and I play Raoul de Changy. Ironic, the similarities in our names, isn't it?" he asked with a dazzlingly warm smile at me.

"Yes," I answered stupidly. I blushed, embarrassment shocking me out of my trance. "I mean, I'm the same. My name is Christina Day, and I play Christine Daaé."

"Strange how things like this work out, isn't it?" he asked, smiling at me with that warm smile again.

"Yes," I answered again, unable to come up with anything more intelligent. His bright warm smile, his overall charming looks, had literally melted my brain. _I get to kiss this guy for the play, _I thought involuntarily, causing a new round of blushing. Thankfully, he didn't seem to notice and the introductions continued.

"My name is Liam Cameron," a man grinned at me. He didn't look much older than Ral, and he was quite attractive too. With a model like face that looked as if it were carved from stone and dark silky brown hair. "And I'm playing Erik, the Phantom himself."

Before I had a chance to say anything, I was interrupted by a loud, deep voice that seemed to echo throughout the theatre.

"There has been a last minute change in plans, monsieur Cameron." The voice announced, powerful and authoritative but also soft and musical. "I have found someone else more suited to the part of Erik than you."

**Where is this strange voice coming from? And who is it? Find out in the next chapter of Reincarnations!**

**Authoress Note: I wonder who it could be? :P**

**Erik: *face palm* Yes, I wonder. **

**Me: Remember, Reviews=Love and Erik sure needs some love!**


	3. Chapter 3

******So so SO sorry for taking so long to update! I won't let it happen again, I promise! Anyways, where were we? Oh yes, the Pha- I mean some strange voice who's identity is currently unknown, is freaking everyone out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"_There has been a last minute change in plans, monsieur Cameron." The voice announced, powerful and authoritative but also soft and musical. "I have found someone else more suited to the part of Erik than you."_

"Who's there?"

"Where is it coming from?"

"Who could it be?"

Everyone in the theatre was panicked, looking around in search of the origins of the strange voice. Elsie was looking up in wonder.

"It's him! It has to be, it's our Phantom!" she said excitedly.

"_Silence!" _Immediately the room fell into an eerie stillness. "Thank you," the voice continued. "Now, as you were paying more attention to the fact that something was said than the words themselves I shall repeat myself just this once. Monsieur Liam Cameron will no longer be playing the part of Erik, the Phantom."

"What?" Liam looked around. "Seriously, if this is a joke I don't find it amusing at all!"

"I assure you this is no joke. I hired you and I can fire you just as easily," the voice explained coldly.

"I knew it!" Elsie squealed. "It _is _him!"

"You have no power over me fool! I was cast as Erik and I will be Erik!" Liam said bravely, but I could swear I saw him trembling slightly. Condescending laughter rang out through the theatre.

"Who are you and where are you hiding?" the director shouted, speaking at last.

"Who said I was hiding?" the voice asked, suddenly coming from down in the crowd with us, setting everyone off in a panic once more. I eventually saw a man I assumed was the phantom standing right in front of Liam. How did he get there without anyone noticing? To this day I still don't know.

The man was wearing dress pants and a fancy white shirt, a long flowing black cloak, and a white mask. I thought it was a little strange for a mere trickster to go through the effort of getting a costume, but I suppose there are some pretty eccentric people in the world.

"We should put you under arrest for the trouble you've caused!" Liam said threateningly, though he still looked afraid. The condescending laughter started once more.

"I've done nothing illegal, I've made sure of that. Besides, don't you know you can't catch a ghost?" If I could have seen his face, I knew he would be smirking.

"I refuse to put up with this nonsense any longer! Just tell us who you are already," the director demanded.

"Monsieur Clarke, I thought we had reached an understanding?" The mysterious man shook his head sadly. "It would be a pity to have to have you replaced, you are quite a good director."

The director remained silent, probably wondering, as I was, if this man could actually do what he said he could.

"It's not as if I'm asking for money or anything like that, I simply wish to help with the casting. And I no longer feel this man is suited to the main part. Or rather," he added. "He would be good for the part if this other person did not exist."

"And who is this other person you had in mind?" The director asked with reluctant civility.

"Me."

**The Phantom himself wants to audition? I wonder why? And how will his request be met by the rest of the cast? Find out in the next chapter of Reincarnations!**

**Authoress Note: Yes I understand that it is extremely unrealistic for the rest of the cast to already be picked and Christine being cast after. I know how auditions work, they need to work out the chemistry between actors, and they usually centre all the actors they cast around a specific character/actor (If an actor's performance is brilliant then all the other parts are cast based on their chemistry with that actor)**

**Erik: *nods* Very good, you know what you're talking about. **

**Yep! I've been in drama for the past three years, I'd hope I learned **_**something. **_**Anyways, remember reviews=chapters!**


End file.
